Dragoon (StarCraft II)
|game=SC2 |image=Dragoon SC2 Portrait.jpg |imgsize=150px |imgdesc= |image2=Dragoon SC2-LotV Rend1.jpg |imgsize2=150px |imgdesc2= |race=Protoss |faction= Khalai Amon's Forces |campname=''Legacy of the Void'' Into the Void Co-op Missions |baseunit= |role=Ranged warrior |useguns=Phase disruptor |usearmor= |energy= |engyregen= |timedlife= |size= |type=*Ground *Mechanical2014-11-07, StarCraft II Legacy of the Void Campaign Overview. YouTube, accessed on 2014-11-13 |armortype=*Armored |transcapacity= |transsize= |sight=10 |detect= |broodling= |costmin=125 |energycost= |costgas=50 |supply=2 |campcost= |time=42 (32 warp gate cooldown) |produced=Gateway/Warp gate |parent= |evolvesfrom= |req= |hotkey= |speed=2.25 (LotV) 2.95 (Co-op Missions) |accel= |lataccel= |decel= |creepbonus= |creepmultiplier= |collision= |shield=80 |shieldregen= |hp=120(LotV) 100 (Co-op) |hpregen= |armor=1 |gun1name=Phase Disruptor |gun1strength=14 (+8 vs armored) (LotV) 15 (+15 vs armored) (Co-op Missions) |gun1attacks=1 |gun1ground=x |gun1air=x |gun1cool=2 (LotV) 1.764 (Co-op Missions) |gun1range=7 (LotV) 6 (Co-op Missions) |gun1upgrd=+2 (LotV) +2 (+1 vs armored) (Co-op Missions) |gun2name= |gun2strength= |gun2attacks= |gun2ground= |gun2air= |gun2cool= |gun2range= |gun2upgrd= |addons= |evolvesto= |produce= |allows= |research= |ability= |priority= |killscore= |makescore= |lostscore= |notes= |structure= |hero= |campaign=x |npc=x |cancel= |nocat= |concatbott= |concattop= }} Dragoons appear in the Legacy of the Void campaign, representing the Aiur faction in the "ranged attacker" role. Game Unit Legacy of the Void Compared to stalkers and adepts, the other two options for ranged attackers, dragoons have higher stats, with a stronger attack, longer range, and more HP. However, they lack the support abilities of the stalker and adept, have slower movement speed, and have a larger collision size that can hamper them in tight quarters. Their slow projectile speed and wind-up also means they have a tendency to overkill enemies, wasting shots. They are very useful against terrans when it comes to destroying bunkers because some missions are filled with reapers/marines which cannot reach dragoons unless it is loaded with marauders or spectres in the Sky shield mission. Co-op Missions Dragoons are playable in Co-op Missions if the player selects Artanis.2015-08-08, Starcraft II: Legacy of the Void - Allied Commanders Mode - GamesCom 2015. YouTube, accessed on 2015-08-13 Once Artanis reaches level 4, dragoons can be upgraded at the twilight council. Upgrades Development Dragoons were originally in the StarCraft II game engine, but were eventually removed.2011-10-23, BlizzCon 2011 - Starcraft 2: Heart of the Swarm and Blizzard DOTA - Art & Technology Panel (Full). YouTube, accessed on 2011-11-07 While the dragoon had served as a backbone unit for the protoss in the original game, David Kim felt that the dragoon was too widely used. In his own words, "it was too good at too many things." For StarCraft II, the developers wanted to add precision "micro mechanics" to protoss gameplay. However, the dragoon didn't fit this style, as it was "a sort of all-purpose menace that just walked up and fired at enemies."2018-04-03, EVOLUTION COMPLETE: REIMAGINING CLASSIC STARCRAFT UNITS FOR STARCRAFT II. Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2018-03-07 Their role in the protoss tech tree was filled in standard multiplayer games by stalkers, while lore-wise the immortals are upgraded dragoons.Blizzard Entertainment (2007-05-19). Immortal, Blizzard Entertainment, Retrieved 19 May 2007 The stalker was originally conceived as a sort of "dark dragoon." Dragoons were intended to be in the map editorKarune. 2007-07-23. StarCraft II Q&A - Karune Briefings. StarCraft II General Discussion Forums. Accessed 2007-09-06. but were not included in the release of StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard) (in English). July 27, 2010 References